


A Rogue Prince

by Escrevenopau



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Dark Jon Snow, Demon inside, Going with the flow, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multi, Open Relationships, Polygamy, R Plus L Equals J, Shameless Smut, Smut, Very dark Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escrevenopau/pseuds/Escrevenopau
Summary: The second son of the king nicknamed the "rogue prince" was always prone to mischieve and all sorts of trouble his fame spread out to the entire of the known world well now it is up to Daemon Targaryen to save the world from the Others





	A Rogue Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAGoodfella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGoodfella/gifts).



> Before I begin I'm sorry for not updating my stories frequently I've been busy my grandpa just died a few months ago and I didn't have it me to continue on writing and that to the fact that I've had to do national exams(thankfully ending on the 24th) I just simply didn't have the time nor the patience

**Disclaimer: All content belongs to good old man George R.R.Martin and HBO entertainment**

**The New King**

Rhaegar was staring outside of the Red-Keep listing and hearing attentively to the children’s laughter even if those children probably wouldn’t last the next winter a child’s innocence prevented them from truly understanding the reasons for the rebellion not that they were interested either as in no doubt in the newly crowned Dragon King’s mind that they were simply to _good_ for this world it was in these moments of solitude that reminded him so much of his own childhood despite it only being brief the silver-haired king recalled a few fond memories of his father and mother trying to bring him out of his shell due to his awkwardness by practicing swordplay and other childish endeavors until of course that said father went mad and forced Rhaegar to grow up faster than most children his age possibly even faster than some bastards

 _When did it all go wrong? Was it during the tourney? Or was it when I fell in love?_ thought the Dragon King sadly

 _No, it was long before that when things started going to shit_ Rhaegar realized that everything went south the day his father King Aerys was captured during “the Defiance of Duskendale”. His father in a rather foolish attempt to force Lord Denys to heel and demonstrate his power in front of his loyal subjects including the Hand of the King Lord Twyin whose influence in court was raising the King decided that it was a smart idea to pretty much go unprotected into hostile territory and no one was surprised to hear his father would eventually become a hostage which would forever change his father due to torture and mind games that he received during his stay at Duskendale. The Defiance was eventually ended when Ser Barristan Selmy offered to perform a solo rescue mission. Lord Tywin gave him a day before he would storm the castle. Barristan scaled the walls unseen at night, making his way into the Dun Fort disguised as a hooded beggar, before scaling those walls as well. He freed King Aerys out of the dungeons, and while bringing the king to safety, avenged his sworn brother, Ser Gwayne Gaunt, by slaying his killer, Ser Symon Hollard. Before the castle's gates could be closed, Ser Barristan had managed to get a horse and brought the king to safety, despite an arrow wound to the chest. Without a hostage, Lord Denys surrendered.

His father upon his return started saying rather strange things such as “Burn them all” and “when ice meets fire hell will be empty because the devils are coming here” in the beginning no one seemed to notice how bad his father state of mind really was he began believing everyone was conspiring against him including his own son and heir and started disrespecting his Hand to the point that Lord Twyin decided to leave his office (when his father rejected a marriage proposal between the crown prince and Twyin’s daughter Cersei Lannister).

His father’s paranoia was so great that he didn’t trust anybody only that eunuch named Varys nicknamed by many as the “spider” his father brought from Essos to help him figure out who was really his conspirators.

One day Rhaegar isn’t exactly sure when he started burning things it started with simple furniture shortly he began burning small animals then when everyone realized that his father was indeed growing mad he proceeded to start burning people regardless of their crimes hearing there screams and prays of mercy gave the Mad King so much pleasure to the point that he began to hurt and rape his sister-wife and Rhaegar’s mother Rhaella Targaryen which caused the dragon prince to take action with the help of his good friend and new Hand of the King Jon Connington they assembled a Tourney at Harrenhal which would be used as an excuse for a Great Council to dispose his father from the throne but to everyone’s surprise including Rhaegar himself the King actually attended the Tourney and placed Lord Lannister heir into the white cloaks to spite his former hand.

His paranoia would eventually start a war the day he murdered the Warden of the North, Richard Stark, who demanded a fair trial by combat, his father surprisingly accepted but decided to use fire as his champion burning the Warden whilst his son strangled himself to death in vain attempts to save his father’s life. Thus beginning the rebellion due to his father madness anyone with a functioning brain knows that demanding Lord Arryn the heads of the Storm Lord and the new Warden of the North both of whom were fostered in Eyrie wasn’t really a smart move.

Rhaegar knew that he wasn’t completely blameless for the war of the would-be Usurper deciding to run away from responsibility and embrace the woman he loved desperately despite being married and having two children of his own including an heir and Lady Lyanna being betrothed to his Baratheon cousin Lord Robert wasn’t one of his smartest ideas but if he had to repeat his actions he would even if only for the briefest of moments to relieve of what could’ve been

 _Lya, Gods I miss you I need your strength_ Rhaegar thought in quiet despair

He recalled the first time he met her unknown to everyone including her own family she ignored tradition and entered the Tourney at Harrenhal as a mystery Knight. The knight's heraldry consisted of a Weirwood Heart tree, sacred to the Old Gods of the Forest, its carved face smiling (hence "the Knight of the Laughing Tree") she defended the honor of Lord Howland Reed who had bullied by a few squires due to his small structure as crannogmen, she demanded that three Knights would chastise their squires in order to ransom back their horses and armor by challenging and defeating them. The King commanded the mystery Knight to remove her helm after eventually winning the joust but she swiftly rejected and ran away causing the King to go wroth stating that this Knight was an “enemy of the crown” whilst sending the then Dragon-prince to find this mystery Knight so that the King could get his “justice”.Rhaegar did as bid and in the following day, he eventually found this mystery Knight but instead of finding an “enemy of the crown” he only saw a beautiful grey-eyed, raven-haired girl sobbing near a forest down the river. She explained her situation that she had only entered the Tourney to defend her father’s bannerman honor and the Dragon-prince could only allow himself to listen she was beautiful no one could deny that fact but her fiery persona was what truly attracted the typically stoic man.

The dragon prince returned to court but instead of delivering the Knight of the Laughing Tree he only brought his armor and shield this action made Lya eternally grateful towards the silver-haired prince and as the Tourney progressed they became inseparable. It was then that Rhaegar decided to also enter the joust, he first defeated Ser Yohan of house Royce, followed by Lya’s elder brother Brandon Stark and Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard with the final tilt being against Ser Barristan Selmy the bold although defeating took a lot of determination by the prince of Dragonstone. Rhaegar remembered the moment when all the smiles died, when he urged his horse past his own wife, the Dornish princess Elia Martell, to lay the queen of beauty's laurel in Lyanna's lap. He could see it still: a crown of winter roses, blue as frost, her favorite flowers. He still remembered nostalgy of that beautiful smile she possed after he had crowned her as his queen of beauty it was soon after the end of the Tourney Lyanna convinced Rhaegar to run away with her saying that she would not marry that oaf of a man, the Storm Lord Robert, to which Rhaegar could only agree.

After the Tourney ended and life went on Ser Arthur went to Winterfell to retrieve the She-Wolf who had abandoned her home in hopes of living a life with the man she now knew she loved they would come to meet Rhaegar near the Isles of faces were they stayed there for a short while until they went south to Dorne.

One might’ve said that one thing led to the other like a snowball effect which ended up with Rheagar marring his kinda and fierce little she-wolf at the Isles of faces. The day she told him that she was pregnant with his child was probably one of the best days of his life, no scratch that it was, in fact, the best day of his life. Rhaegar remembered grinning like an idiot.

 _You look like you have a hanger in your mouth_ the she-wolf said playfully to the dragon prince whilst pecking his full lips the two were tangled in their sheets with a thin layer of sweat on their bodies demonstrating their previous activities.

Fate can be a funny thing really as some wise man said all good things come to an eventual sad end and indeed they ended the day Lya’s father and brother died the she-wolf became increasingly weak to the point that the wet nurses and the maester that were stationed at the Tower of Joy named by Rhaegar himself after winning the joust and crowning his queen of love and beauty in honor of his newlywed wife.

A few moons later Rhaegar received a letter from his mother telling him to get his blady ass back at the capital and resolve the situation in hand. Thus meaning the dragon prince had to return to Kingslanding leaving behind the love of his life in hopes to end the rebellion.

Before leaving though he promised to his wife that he would see her once more and left her well protected with three of his best Kingsguard knights: Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Arthur Dayne, and Ser Gerold Hightower.

In a rare moment of intellect, Rhaegar took a detour instead of heading directly towards the capital he went to Storms End were he met Mace Tyrell besieging the castle with one hundred thousand men!

Rhaegar recalled telling Lord Tyrell that he was an incompetent fool and reminded him that the dragon prince was indeed a dragon. He ordered the fat man to bring nighty thousand of those one hundred thousand men at arms to the Trident were the battle against the rebels would begin.

Whilst time went on _that fateful day_ came the rebels were defeating the Loyalists due to Roberts well-known fury as his House were dictated at some occasion he had killed a dumble ganger imposing as Rhaegar crushing the man’s chest with his war hammer making the rubies from the man’s armor disintegrate into oblivion shortly after he threw the man towards the river before killing Ser Lewyn of the Kingsguard Robert roared in victory until of course the host that Rhaegar had gathered from Lord Tyrell had finally arrived, they came from behind using the element of surprise to their advantage as the battle waged on and victory seemed certain for the Loyalists due to their vastly superior numbers into addition the new found moral it was then that Rhaegar and Robert were in front of each other in the middle of the chaos.

On seeing the Prince approach, Robert Baratheon nudged his mount forward and yelled in a booming voice. “I, Robert of House Baratheon, do challenge you, Rhaegar Targaryen to single combat! We shall fight to the death!”

Somewhere, another drum started beating. The tension in the air grew thicker palpable as the gathered warriors anticipated a response.

Rhaegar regarded his opponent for a brief moment. His foe had decided to wield his famous hammer and an oaken shield for the duel. He had himself opted for his castle forged sword and light shield. Rhaegar glanced at the antlered helm on Robert's head and at his shield bearing the Baratheon sigil- a black Stag on a yellow background. His mount, too, was wearing the Baratheon colors. It made for a daunting sight. Robert radiated his might as a warrior.

“I accept your challenge.” The Dragon Prince announced loudly and clearly.

On either side of the crossing, trumpets were blown. The battle for Lyanna Stark commenced.

With a savage war cry, Robert Baratheon charged showing impatient. Rhaegar Targaryen galloped to meet his advance.

They met in the middle of the crossing. With another screech, the Rebel rose his Warhammer. Rhaegar raised his shield to block each blow which otherwise would have caved in his head. His whole arm trembled from the impact of the ferocious blow. For a fleeting second, the Prince of Dragonstone was apprehensive.

He answered immediately with an upward slash. His foe dodged the attack.

“Where is she?” Robert Baratheon growled venomously.

Rhaegar made no response.

“Where- have- you- kept- her?!” The Rebel roared in between blows.

The Prince quietly deflected the attacks and remained intensely focused on the incoming Warhammer.

 _His strength is almost superhuman!_ Rhaegar cursed.

“Somewhere. You don't need to know,” he replied coldly, in the hopes of distracting the anger charged rebel.

Robert's unforgiving hammer landed on the head of his enemy's horse. The angry hit crushed the poor animal's skull despite the armor. Rhaegar's mount collapsed beneath him. Cursing, he got off the dead horse and landed in the river crossing. Although the water was only ankle deep, the restricted motion could prove fatal against a mounted foe.

“Let it not be said that the Dragon Prince died without a fight,” spat Robert Baratheon vehemently. Much to Rhaegar's surprise, his enemy dismounted.

He seized the opportunity and lunged forward. His thrust was batted aside. Roaring, he stabbed yet again, looking for an opening. Denied. He tried once more, to no avail.

Again and again.

The battle had become a flurry of sword and hammer. The combatants danced to a deadly tune of a song, each looking for blood. Amidst the bloodthirsty grunts and shouts, the stream flowed serenely, unaffected by the raging battle taking place in it.

“Why? Why did you take her?” hissed Robert Baratheon, his blue piercing eyes smoldering with rage.

“Because I love her,” answered Rhaegar Targaryen honestly, his own exotic eyes clad in steely resolve. “And because she loves me.”

“LIAR!” The blows thundered like his voice. In his blood rage, the Rebel finally penetrated the Prince's defense and landed his weapon on Rhaegar's knee.

With a cry of pain, the Prince buckled to one leg. The Dragon's blood seeped out through his damaged armor and started coloring the stream an eerie shade.

His wound fuelled his anger the next strike was fast and true. A deep gash appeared on the side of Robert's abdomen.

Wincing with pain, the Dragon Prince pushed himself upright. His black and red armor shimmered in the light, giving him an otherworldly look. A three-headed dragon, the sigil of his house, wrought entirely out of his simple blacked steeled breastplate. The tall, handsome warrior launched an aggressive attack. With the speed and majesty of a dragon, his heritage, he dispatched blows with his longsword. After his focus had weaned, Robert was left injured in several places and bleeding profusely.

“This is how it has to be, cousin” Rhaegar muttered softly, even sadly knowing that this war was folly.

Robert Baratheon lurched up suddenly at these words. Breathing heavily, he advanced towards his enemy slowly, contemptuously.

“This is how it has to be?” he repeated disgustedly. “You steal my betrothed… nay, my, beloved. You spirit her away. And you dare… you dare…!”

The Baratheon Warhammer had transformed into an unstoppable entity akin to something like the Gods. Engulfed in wordless fury, the Lord of Storm's End rained blows upon the Prince of Dragonstone. A particularly vicious strike snapped Rhaegar's sword cleanly into two. Fighting a sense of doom and death, he blocked further hits by grasping his shield with two hands.

_He has to tire. He must be reaching exhaustion by now._

Robert roared and pressed on. “LYANNA!” he screamed

Boom. Boom. Boom. The sounds of hammer on shield reverberated all around.

_He can't possibly go on much longer._

Rhaegar's shield was starting to fall apart to the point that cracks were appearing on its exterior. It was too battered to withstand any more of the Baratheon fury. Chunks of it were flying around with every hit.

Robert's eyes were a swirling pit of hate and fury. But Rhaegar saw something else too. He saw fear.

_He does not fear for himself. He fears for Lyanna…I will not have it_

In a sudden burst of energy, Rhaegar found his valyrian steel dagger that he had put somewhere into his clothing before heading towards the battlefield slicing the Storm Lords throat blood gushing out and his typical blue piercing blue eyes void with life meaning that Rhaegar had killed him thus winning the battle.

“She didn’t love you, no the truth is she hated you, Robert, and now you will be forever forgotten by the history books may you find peace,” the dragon prince announced whilst looking around at the scenery seeing dead decomposing corpses all over and the rebel Lords and Knights starting to bend the knee to the Targaryen’s once more.

After Robert's Rebellion ended in the usurper's death, Rhaegar parlayed with Lords Stark, Arryn and Tully despite it’s difficult to convince the new Warden of the North that he hadn’t kidnapped or raped his sister he begrudged, Lord Stark decided to put their differences in hopes to see his sister. The armies combined that day after the Trident and went to King's Landing to force the King to abdicate if everything went accordingly to plan. On his way, Rhaegar wrote to Mace Tyrell to lift the remaining soldiers that were at Storm's End, Stannis was quick to bend the knee after hearing of his brother’s defeat at the Trident. Rhaegar at the gates of the Keep was allowed to enter and the dragon prince went to see his father who was sitting on that ugly chair grinning for what would be the last time

"Father," Rhaegar said, "Your reign of Madness is at an end."

"Bloody traitor!" the Mad King screeched, "I'll have you burned with the lot of them! I will burn you and your mother for bringing such traitors to this world! Take him!" he said staring at Ser Jaime would look to be apprehensive

The room was silent as a crypt, for none would dare touch the Crown Prince. But, then again, none could really disobey the orders of a King. Lords, ladies, and knights stood around doing nothing, watching what would transpire not knowing what to do. Rhaegar simply approached the King, walking slowly to the throne, as the Mad King yelled and kicked like a spoiled child who lost his favorite toy whilst demanding for his son’s head. The Kingsguard remained silent, unmoved, and the King became angrier(if that was even possible) finally understanding that his reign was coming to an end. The Spymaster exaggeratedly bowed and hid himself a smug smile on that bald head of his, and Jaimie Lannister looked afraid, as any young man should be for what was about to happen. As Rhaegar took his finals steps his father, the King sunk deeper and deeper into his seat. He continued to rant and rave, telling each knight who dared defied him that they would be burned alive, but it was all for naught.

Upon reaching the throne, Rhaegar knelt right before his Kingly father but the man was ever stubborn. The Mad King finally understood by now; all he had left was hate towards the world.

"I should have killed you as a baby," Aerys spat, holding tightly to the arms of the Iron Throne, bleeding from his wrists due to the sharpness of the Throne.

“Haha, Good _boy,_ Ser Jaime show here my _loyal_ son of the remains of his lovely dornish wife” declared the Mad King his purple eyes full of glint. Rhaegar saw Ser Jaime bring a dead body.

“I’m sorry” Ser Jaime muttered

 _My wife! What have you done!_ Rhaegar thought as he stared at the Martell princess despite not loving his first wife he came to respect her with time to the point that the dragon prince thought her as a good friend he never wished any ill thought towards her and with her death, the Viper’s fury would be unleashed.

"It is over, father," Rhaegar said spitefully. He was larger than he looked, the old man, suddenly Rhaegar remembered when his father was stronger and younger when he was a just and good man. Rhaegar shook his head and simply reached his hands up and stole the crown from the Mad King's head, whilst putting it on his own, he walked away from the throne not daring to look at the crowd. Some in the room gasped as if they didn’t know this going to happen once he climbed those steps.

"Take my father to the Grand Maester," Rhaegar commanded, "He'll need his wounds cleaned,"

After a slight pause, several of the Kingsguard did as bid taking the Mad King away, as he surprisingly looked conformed to what was going to happen.

“Your grace, you know that with Elia’s death Dorne will retaliate,” Ser Barristen said desperately as he wished to avoid yet another war so soon after Usurper rebellion had ended

The prince of Dragonstone grimaced and took a moment to gather his thoughts “I know, my good friend, I will be heading to Dorne in a few moon’s time when things have finally calmed down and I will have to explain myself to Doran who hopefully won’t be guided by his younger brother’s course of action” said the Dragon prince since everyone knew of Prince Oberyn’s tendencies for blood for those who wronged him and his family.

Ser Barristen looked like he going to say something but opted against it ending the conversation with a nod.

Rhaegar proceeded to sit on that damn uncomfortable chair to which they called the Iron–Throne, he ordered the guards to permit Lords Stark, Tully, and Arryn into the Red-Keep. Many remained afraid until one young female peasant knelt in front of Rhaegar Targaryen soon after the rest followed. That day Rhaegar, the Dragon Prince and the devil of the Trident became known as King Rhaegar of House Targaryen, first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm.

The not so old King Aerys died eventually of his wounds, having bled from his wrists. None cared for the reasons why the maester’s didn’t try to save his life. Rhaegar spoke with Lord Stark. After informing him of his sister's condition and their love on the Trident, the young lord wished only to see his sister and it was then that Rhaegar decided when he headed to Dorne the Quiet Wolf would come with.

He remembered the three knights in white cloaks all with sad smiles on there faces, and a tower long and fallen, and Lyanna in her bed of blood. Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, and Rhaegar’s good friend didn’t dare to look at him. The hilt of the greatsword Dawn poked up over his right shoulder. Ser Oswell Whent was on one knee, bowing to his new King. Across his white-enameled helm, the black bat of his House spread its wings. Between them stood fierce old Ser Gerold Hightower, the White Bull, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

“My good friends, I am glad to see you again,” the Dragon King said honestly to his friends

“You must be tired after so many moons of travel we can skip pleasantries, your grace” jested Ser Oswell who possed a dark sense of humor

“Is it your grace or my King now never truly managed to distinguish?” said Ser  Gerold knowing that Rhaegar hated when his friends called him by his title

“I’m seriously going to hurt the both you if don’t stop this foolishness,” the dragon prince jested as well since he was in a good mood due to the fact he was going to see the love of his life and honor his promise

“Where is she?” Ned asked abruptly interrupting the reunion

“You better see for yourself, your grace” Ser Arthur who had been silent until now replied to Ned’s question whilst looking at Rhaegar grimly

Soon after they started to hear screams coming from the top of the tower at that Lord Stark and the Dragon King ran to the tower as fast as they could. The outside door was heavy, Lord Stark pushed his weight against it as the oak groaned to let them through, opening into a small room. Paintings and tapestries adorned the pristine walls, depicting scenes of Dornish history; the largest painting hung in the corner, Nymeria and her ten thousand ships displayed in an array of colors. Rhaegar moved up a stairway to the left, he took two steps at a time as it spiraled around the outside of the tower, torches flickering in sconces within the walls. The staircase opened into an expansive airy room, then he saw her.

She lay there in a pool of blood, growing deeper every second as blood ran down her pale legs. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at them, a slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips when she saw him, only to be replaced by sadness moments later

 _She is dying_ he thought after climbing the broken tower’s steps and looked at his lady wife’s bed, the smell of blood and winter roses covering the room that she was stationed in.

“Rhagear is that really you?” the she-wolf asked in her delirium

“Yes it’s me, I did promise I would come.” he replied in a whisper not being able to bring himself to talk “Your brother also came here to see you,” Rhaegar said telling Ned to approach with his eyes

“Ned, I am so happy you are here,” Lyanna said her beautiful face lighting up despite her fragile state before the smile disappeared as fast as it came “I am so so sorry, it’s all my fault, please forgive didn’t think this would happen” she muttered referring to her eldest brother and father’s death

At that, the Quiet Wolf grasped her hand tears falling out of his eyes “There is nothing to forgive, sweet sister” he said emotionally that seemed to calm her nerves a bit

“I don’t want to die” she replied looking now at Rhaegar who remained stoic despite feeling desperate and frustrated inside

“You won’t, we will have a happy life me and you with as many children as we can get,” he answered quickly to her unable to contain his own tears

“Promise me, the both of you” she spoke in anguish. The Dragon King knelt beside her near the Lord of Winterfell, blood soaking through his breeches, “Promise what?” he answered, brushing away a stray black hair clinging to her cheek. She drew her cloak aside to reveal a baby boy, fragile and innocent wound in black cloth matching the few wisps of hair upon his head, his eyes tightly shut. “Promise me that you will send him North the place of his ancestors, promise you will let him be free” she choked on her words, her voice becoming a faint whisper,

“Promise me, Rhae,” she looked at him her eyes full of fear, misted by a veil of water.

“I promise,” he whispered,

“Lya, I promise when the time comes I will foster my nephew North with the rest of his family and I will protect him as if he was my own,” taking the bundle in his arms, it weighed no more than the cloth it was wrapped in. She almost seemed to smile at that moment, the fear in her eyes receding.

“Father, brother... bury me with them,' she requested, he nodded solemnly.

“I love you,” she muttered, clinging to her last few moments; her son’s name formed on her lips but before she could say it death embraced her.

Grief overtook the pair as they laid there clutching on the she-wolfs body, the baby lay next to him; the fine black cloth had a blue winter rose embroidered upon it.

“It is all your fault, this war, my families and friend’s death… _her_ death,” Ned spat at the newly crowned King

“It is,” he replied solemnly and regretfully looking at the shadow of his now dead wife.

Stark took the baby in his arms telling the wetnurse to cloak him and decided to abandon the room leaving the Dragon King alone with his loved one

 _I promise you I won’t fail you again Lya for our son_ Rhaegar thought before ordering the Maester to send the remains of his lady wife up at Winterfell

His stay at Dorne wasn’t getting much better confronting the Martell brothers was hard and arduous especially convincing Oberyn not to chop off his head for his supposed “infidelity” not that Oberyn was any better himself, in the end, they settled knowing that at least their blood would sit on the throne when Aegon became of age and that prince Oberyn would apart of small council as master of ships

All of a sudden a knock on the door brought Rhaegar back to the present 

“Come in,” the Dragon King said

“Your grace, the Crown-Prince, and Prince Daemon have been found fighting and humiliating some of the high Lords heirs and do I say that their parents aren’t happy,” Lord Hand Jon Connigton said

Rhaegar sighed defeatedly knowing Dameon and Aegon were as close as brothers could be and were very prone to mischieve and all sort of “unprincely” acts although his youngest was the one to cause most trouble who knew wolf’s blood combined with dragon’s blood would bring Rhaegar’s silver hair even more white.

Once the Dragon King had caught the two fornicating with two of the castle servants which he was thankful because had it been with a High born Ladies then well Rhaegar didn’t even want to think about that

“Whose pride did they hurt this time? Old Walder Frey again?” he joked staring at Jon whose hair had turned grey with time though his beard is still mostly red, with ash showing here and there.

“No, Lord Lannister,” he replied staring at his silver-haired king with his blue eyes

At that, the normally stoic King screamed “DAEMON! AEGON TARGARYEN!”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Welp here is a brand new story hope you enjoyed please comment if you wish for me to continue as always until next time 
> 
> Alejandro;


End file.
